Valentine's Day
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: IchiHime. Ichigo's recieved an interesting present. Following the clues, he's going to find out who it is. Once he finds out, what's he going to do? This has been edited slightly! Perhaps you will like the edited version.


Okay, so, I know I've already uploaded this. But I _really _didn't like the ending. So I ended it where I originally intended to and tweaked it a little. It's not all that different, but maybe you can appreciate the changes.

It's IchiHime. Do I care if you don't like the pairing? No. So don't give me any reviews saying something like, "normally don't like ichihime, but this is good." Just leave out that you don't like the pairing and/or like another pairing better. If you like it, great! I love you! :D But I really don't want anything like the above statement.

Sorry if this isn't that great. This is my FIRST IchiHime fanfic, even if it has been edited and played with a little. The rest of the time, this pairing is merely referenced.

They're not mine. They belong to Tite Kubo. I mean, come on, you know what I'd do if I owned it.

* * *

Ichigo walked into his classroom and sat at his desk. As he was putting his books into it, he noticed that they wouldn't slide in. Muttering angrily, thinking that someone had played a prank on him and stuffed it with paper balls; he reached into the pull them out.

To his surprise, he pulled out several nicely-wrapped boxes. "What the heck is this?" he said, scowling at them.

"Don't you know?" Ishida asked, pushing up his glasses. "Today's Valentine's Day. Those are the girls' presents."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You're kidding, right? Today's _Valentine's Day_?"

"No, why would I be kidding?" Ishida huffed. He turned away and moved to sit at his desk.

"Why would—I mean, only Tatsuki has ever given me presents." True, one did have her name on it. Another had Rukia's, which was surprising but it was all right. But the others… they were nameless. He didn't have any other girl friends, did he? He scratched his head. Unless Rangiku-san found out about the tradition and wanted to give him one. Would Yoruichi give him one? He didn't think so.

Looking at them, he realized that someone's was missing, if she was going to give him one as a friend. _Where is Inoue's?_ he thought. Then again, did he really want a present from her? It'd probably be some weird tasting chocolate. He decided he'd open them later at lunch to see if there were any notes inside to give him clues about which girl they belonged to.

He waited and was rewarded. At lunch, he opened one of the nameless boxes and out fell a note.

_To Ichigo Kurosaki-kun:_

_In winter I'm barren, in spring I flower, in summer I'm shade, in fall I'm colorful. What am I? There is another present waiting for you here, the tallest of us._

Furrowing his eyebrows, he thought. _Trees! She must mean trees!_ This girl had put a lot of effort into this. He was bored; here was a challenge. He'd take it.

Ichigo stood up, taking his things with him. The tallest tree on the school grounds stood by the entryway. He reached it quickly, and sure enough, up in the branches was a girl, holding a present.

Ichigo blinked. "Wait a minute… _Rukia_?"

Rukia jumped down and smacked him on the head. "This _isn't_ a present from me, idiot." Handing it to him, she headed inside.

He tore it open to see more chocolates and a note.

_Ichigo Kurosaki-kun:_

_Good job, you figured it out. We stood here two months ago, and you said kindness to me. Here's another one._

_I'm on top of the world. I protect others with my rails, so they can see without falling. Where am I? I am at the school. Here, another present waits at your favorite spot._

"Really? I don't remember anyone." He scratched his head, but thought a moment. "The roof of the school! She must mean my lunch spot." He ran up the stairs through the school and reached the roof. Sure enough… "_Tatsuki_? First Rukia, now you! What's going on?"

Tatsuki grinned but kicked him in the shin. As he winced in pain, she handed him the box. "It's not from me, stupid. If you hurt her and make her cry, you're dead, got it?" She walked away from him at that.

He hurriedly opened it, to see more homemade chocolates and another note.

_Kurosaki-kun:_

_I'm glad you figured it out. I wouldn't often join you here, but I liked it when I did. Lunch break's almost over, so this is the last note. One more riddle Kurosaki-kun._

_Rows upon rows I am, holding things that protect people's feet. Find yours Kurosaki-kun. I'll be waiting there with your last gift._

Ichigo looked at the clock. He had five minutes. Where was this place? "Rows upon rows I am… Protect people's feet? She must mean the shoe lockers!" He raced down through the school, whipping past his classmates.

Rukia and Tatsuki watched him go. "We've been dropping obvious hints, but he still hasn't figured out who she is. Is he really that stupid?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, he is. If he had figured it out earlier, he would have remembered that she _said to him_ that she'd be in the locker room during lunch." They both sighed.

Ichigo ran straight to his locker, but stopped. There, in front of him, was Orihime, back to him. Why was she here? He didn't see anyone else, so he stepped forward.

She turned. "Kurosaki-kun! I'm glad you're here." In her hands was a prettily-wrapped box. "Here, Kurosaki-kun, and don't forget to read the note."

He took it, not knowing what to say, and opened the box. Inside was a teddy bear and a stuffed bunny, but strange looking ones. The bunny had two six-petal flowers that were blue sewn on by the ears, and the bear had 15 sewn into its back. He reached in and pulled out the note.

_Kurosaki-kun:_

_I actually had Ishida-kun sew these for me, but I told him what they're supposed to look like. Don't you see? They're the two of us. I made all the chocolates myself, and I added strawberry and raspberry cream into them. There isn't a particular flavor that represents me, but I adore raspberry._

_All my love,_

_Orihime Inoue_

"Inoue…?" Ichigo asked, surprised. He knew that she was pretty, nice, and smart, but why did she go to all this effort for him?

"Kurosaki-kun… I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time… But I love you. There are so many things that I want to do in my life, that I wish I could live five lifetimes. But every time, I know one thing for sure…" She blushed slightly, but continued. "Each and every life, I will fall in love with you. And that's all I wanted to say to you. You may do what you like with the toys and chocolate, Kurosaki-kun." She turned, and began walking away.

_Wait, no, don't go! _Ichigo shouted in his head. "Inoue? Call me Ichigo. Just Ichigo."

She stopped, looked over her shoulder, and gave him a bright smile. He liked that smile. "Okay, Ichigo. In that case, call me Orihime. Just Orihime."

"Orihime…" he said quietly. Her name sounded nice, he liked the way it came out of his mouth. She had been brave to tell him how she felt. She had been even braver to ask him to call her by her first name. Bravest of all, she had been able to turn _and walk away_ without an answer from him.

_Her strength doesn't come from slashing people up,_ he realized. _It comes from healing people, from smiling amidst pain. She's strong._ The warning bell rang, and he hurriedly shoved the presents into his locker, locking it and racing back to his classroom.

* * *

Well? How did it go this time around? Was it any better? For returning readers, please do tell me what you think!

RAYE OUT. -salutes-


End file.
